


The Evil Behind The Secrets

by 5SecsOfLARRYcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Child, Childhood Memories, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Metamorphmagus, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Siblings, Teenage Mother, Teenage Parent, powers, single mother, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecsOfLARRYcat/pseuds/5SecsOfLARRYcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the Cullen's come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Behind The Secrets

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Chapter 1!**

It has been 3 days since _he_ left, and today is the day I'm going home, not back to phoenix that was never my home, Forks isn't either, never was and never going to be. You see I'm a witch and I live in England, Charlie and Renee aren’t my parents but they do know about magic. My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan it is Isabella Lily Black Weasley, My Best friend is Harry James Sirius Potter, and my father is Sirius James Black. Harry and I are each named after one of our godparents, Harry's parents were mine and my parents are his.

Harry and I are the same age and we were born on the same day, July 31st. My Mum and Harry's parents were killed when we were one years old by Voldemort. My Dad had left me and my Mum at the Potter's safe house while he ran some errands for a friend, Harry and I survived the Killing Curse because of the LOVE Aunt Lily and my Mum Heather had for the both of us. I saw everything that happened, but Harry didn't he was sleeping peacefully in his crib. My Dad was wrongly accused and put in Azkaban saying that he had told Voldemort where the Potters were, but no one thought **_'Why would he kill his best friends, his godchild, his wife and his child?'_**

My last name is Weasley because they adopted me when my Dad went to Azkaban, I call Molly and Arthur Mum and Dad, I have 6 Brothers there is Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, Fred and George and 1 sister called Ginny (Fred and George are Twins and they basically share the same thought pattern). We don’t see Charlie, Bill and Percy that much because they live away, Charlie works in Romania and works with dragons, Bill lives in France with his Beautiful Girlfriend Fleur who is French and from France and Percy works for The Ministry Of Magic and is a little stuck up, but I love him no matter what and I love them all even if we aren't Blood Related, They are still my Family. My Mum was a Metamorphmagus and so am I meaning I can change my appearance at will.

My friends and I are Immortal like _them_ except we don’t age unless we want to and we can still have children while being Immortal and our children would be like us. We also have different powers which other witches don't like _them_ and Me and Harry are the most powerful because We are the Chosen one's destined to defeat Voldemort, Me and Harry can absorb any power so basically we have a lot so far.

_Flashback_

_"You...don't...want...me...?"_

_"NO!"_

_ End Flashback _

I'm guessing now is the time to tell Charlie and Professor Dumbledore that I want to go Home to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be updated soon and I know it's a small first chapter but this is what I wrote before I started on chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this story! I'm nervous about what ya'll think! :)


End file.
